Robin is Robin
by Hinata-Rae 7-3.15
Summary: Ok so here is a little plot bunny series that involves little moments in the Bat Family regarding all the Robins and their time spent as Robin. Series of one shots, rating may change due to our two favorite potty mouth Robins.
1. Sicky Dickie

**AN: This is just a little series thats been runing around my head for ages! Nothing fancy just little vignettes on situations that would happen with all the Robins, when I say all the Robins I mean all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any whicth way own Batman. If I did I would glorify everthing that is Damian to the point of 10 year old godliness, because lets be honest there is nothing more adorable than a homicidal Robin...period.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sick-y Dickie<strong>

_**Cough**_

What was that?

_**Quickly**_ Nothing!

Come here...

That's okay.

Come here Dick...

I'm fine really!

You're running a temperature. I'll have Alfred make you something warm to eat then to bed, understood?

Bruce what about patrol? You can't just leave me here alone!

You won't be alone you have Alfred.

But we've been tracking these guys for months and tonights the night we're finally gonna get 'em!

You being compramised in the field due to illness is not an option, it would endanger not only yourself but the mission.

_**Grumbling**_Fine...

I'm locking up the Bat Cave

Why? Its not like I'll go after you...

Riiiiiiiight..._**Walking away**_Oh and Dick, don't even think about sneaking out the window.

_**Calling out**_Geez Bruce I'm not that desperate!

_**From the Batmobile intercom**_ That's good because now you'll have plenty of time to finish that home work you've been putting off.

HUMPH!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so what do you think be brutally honest! If you have any requestideas let me know and I'll see what I can do c:**

**- Hinata-Rae**


	2. Jenga on a Jet

**AN:Yay! Second chapter is up and i hope you like it because in stead of starting my eight page essay thats due tomorrow I finished this chappy :P Please review your input is highly apreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING DC if I did Jason would still be a red head in Red Hood and the Outlaws, making my dreams a reality of being able to call them "The** **Red Head Renegades"**

* * *

><p><strong>Jenga on a Jet<strong>

Flying on Bruce's private jet to Metropolis

Jason: I got this Bruce you'll see

Bruce:**_smirk_** We'll see

Jason: Okay now, slowly, slowly, easy now **_pull_**

Alfred: Master Bruce Master Todd, would you care for some refreshments?

Jason: **_yank_**Wha?-AAAARRRGGH!**_collapse_**

Bruce: I win another round

Jason: Wha'! That's not fair Alfred distracted me!

Alfred: My apologies Master Todd

Bruce: Don't worry Alfred he's just not good at playing Jenga **_smirk_**

Jason: No one's good at Jenga its impossible!

Bruce: Nothing is impossible when you set your mind to

Jason: Oh yeah? You try it then!**_reconstructs the Jenga structure_**

Bruce: I will **_pull_** see you just have to use finesse-

**_This is your Captain speaking, sorry to inconvenience you sir but we are aproaching Metropolis and shall arrive in half an hour _**

Jason: WELL ITS ABOUT TIME!

Bruce: Jason! Watch your manners young man!

Jason: Aw for the love of all that is holy i just want to get there and-**_pause_****_whisper_**and meet Superman!

Bruce: There will be no meeting him if you do not control your self. Now come one its your

Jason:**_grumbling_**Fine...I'll play this...stupid**_pull_**...imposible**_pull_**...game..

**_Jet turns_**

**_COLLAPSE_**

Jason: AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH! HOW THE FREAKIN HEL DO YOU PLAY JENGA ON A FUCKIN' PLANE!

Bruce:**_sigh_**Jason, this is a jet.

Jason:**_FACE PALM_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!<strong>

**-Hinata-Rae**


	3. Timmy's Troubles

**AN: Okay soooo...I'm back :) I have no excuse other than my general inability to REALLY connect to Tim Drake's character. Sooooo as a solution to that I added in a favorite character of mine and a friend of his to spark the creative juices. I will admit I still feel that he is OOC but, I can live with how this chappy turned out. I'm challenging all who read to figure out who the special guest of the non-Bat Family type is, before they are revealed at the end of the chapter. Oh and just so you all know this is a pre-reboot chapter...and Tim is already Red Robin...hope that helps...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tim's dialogue: <strong>words words words blah blah blaaaaah

**Mystery Guest Dialogue:** _words words words blah blah blaaaaah_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own Batman. Or Tim and his awesome Red Robin cape-wing-thing-y...but I want all three...JIM LEE WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY EMAILS! D': <strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy's Troubles<strong>

_Long time no see, Red Robin_

Tim: **turns** Oh! It's you…What are you doing here?

_**smirk**What I usually do on the roof._

Tim: Oh…Right. Sorry for disturbing you. I was just stopping by to see how everyone is doing…

_Something troubles you?_

Tim: Oh no! It's nothing…**fidgets** really it is…

_You should know better than to try to lie to me.**smirks**_

Tim: **chuckles** Yeah. You'd think I'd have learned by now…**face drops**

_…What happened in Gotham after…after he left.._

Tim: A lot. A lot happened when he left…

_How is your family doing?_

Tim: Their handling things, somehow. We've been spread really thin. I don't know how Dick is dealing with this, without losing it. I mean it took Bruce time to get a handle on how to approach the crime in Gotham. I can only imagine how year one was…

_No one knows how Bruce **or** Dick do what they do._

Tim: Yeah leave it to the **original** boy wonder to have everything under control…

_Tim you have proven yourself to be a worthy and formidable Robin, many times._

Tim: Yes and so was he…

_You mean the second Robin, correct?_

Tim: Yes….I fought him in Gotham…

_I thought he was-_

Tim: He was.

_I can see how that can be troubling to say the I sense that is not all that is bothering you..._

Tim: Yeah. But I think it's the fight that's really bothering me...

_You did what you had to..._

Tim: That I can handle. It's just how it happened...I mean he was nearly beaten to death with a crowbar and what do I, the kid he doesn't know who takes his place as Robin. I beat him with a crowbar. We're supposed to be brothers, even if he was a bit righteous...

_You feel as if you betrayed him then?_

Tim: Yes. No. Sort of.

_I'm unsure what you mean..._

Tim: Well he was trying to kill Catwoman and I. He'd also killed others before that...

_So you acted out of self defense._

Tim: I did but it still feels cruel to have beaten him with a crowbar...then again...

_**raises eyebrow**_

Tim: He kinda stabbed me with an old Batarang...

_I would think that makes you even. **smirks**_

Tim: Yeah. I guess it does.**smiles** Thanks Raven.

_Raven: You're welcome. You know you'll always have a room in Titans Tower. Come on, Conner, Cassie and Bart are down stairs. Chances are Conner's already heard us._

Tim: You think so?

_Raven: Yes**pauses* I sense their excitement. They know._

Tim: Oh boy...**chuckles**

_Raven: I heard something from Dick. It's about the new Robin..._

Tim: Really, what's that?

_Raven: He might be joining the Titans._

Tim: HA! That'll be the day...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it please review. They inspire me to right more! If you have any suggestions for any of the Robins I would highly appreciate any feed back!<strong>

**P.S.: Follow me on Tumblr for previews and plot bunnies, I AM(dramatic pause for emphasis...wait for it...) theaveragecomicbookgeek, no caps. Who caught the Year One pun...somebody...anybody...PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE UNDERSTOOD WHAT I WAS GOING FOR!**

**-Hinata-Rae**


	4. Steph's Situation

**AN: Okay so I am not happy with how this chapter turned out. As hard as it was to connect with Tim Drake, it was even harder for me to connect with Stephanie Brown. Either way pleases review. No really. Review. PLEASE AT THIS POINT I WELCOME ALL FLAMERS TO DO THEIR THING. I'M PRACTICALLY BEGGING HERE PEOPLE, YOU JUST CAN'T SEE ME DUE TO THAT TECHNOLOGICAL BARRIER CALLED YOUR COMPUTER. Well, now that I'm done with my little wallowing in self pity session, let me get on with this authors note. This chapter is formatted differently than the previous chapters. Instead of being a straight up dialogue, it's simply a first person POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman...maybe someday...but not today :(**

**Steph's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's Situation<strong>

Oh god.

I don't think I can do this.

I mean, I know I can do this but it feels weird like this.

This isn't the first time I've patrolled Gotham with a mask on.

**Pause**

Mask, hood same difference.

Well anyway this mask is different.

It carries more weight than Spoilers.

The mask has history.

**Looks from reflection to glass case containing a certain Robin suit**

This mask belonged to a boy who lost his life fighting a war against crime.

Well, at least it belonged to him in spirit that is.

Yeah this mask has a lot of history.

"Robin, are you ready yet?", Bruce calls.

Robin, wow I'm Robin.

I used to call him that.

Now I'm Robin.

"Yes Bruce, I'm ready." I respond.

**Double checks utility belt**

That's right utility belt.

I have Batarangs, BATARANGS!

Or would they be considered Birdarangs…

Either way it doesn't matter because this is happening!

**Steps out of changing room **

**Runs into Kevlar Bat symbol**

**Steadies herself from the impact**

**Looks up into the cowl**

I can tell he's not happy.

**His eyes narrow**

Nope.

Not happy.

"No names." he grounds out.

"What?"

Where did that come from?

What's he talking about-

"Oh! That..sorry Bru-Batman."

"Hn."

Tonight's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, PLEASE REVIEW!(I'm kind of desperate for them) If you have an idea for an edit or for an upcoming story(Damion or Caroline "Carrie" Kelly)<strong>

**PS: Oh yeah and follow me on Tumblr if your already on, I'm **dramatic pause** theaveragecomicbookgeek(no space, no caps) for more story updates and a peek into the unbelievable nutty-ness off my life and friends. Also to read more of my rantings on my lack of reviews...**cough**NOT SO SUBTLE HINT**cough**.**

**-Hinata-Rae**


End file.
